The Dead Beneath/How Long It Has Been
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Season 3 Chapter 1: How Long It Has Been Still in progress I was sitting there, in that RV. I was still mystified by what was around me, even though I had been around it for a long time. If Lyla's calendar was correct, than today would be a year and a half since the day the dead began walking. When I picture myself, I still picture the same man I was before. the single, office dork with very few friends, and no ability to stand up. When I think about it deeper, I was now a leader, a married man, and I was the guy everyone looks up to. Just 3 weeks after I left Ottawa for the second time since the outbreak, I experienced the greatest day of my life. I couldn’t make it legally official, but I had as much of a wedding as I could, with Julie Kells. I had been with her since a couple weeks after the outbreak. We’ve never really clashed, we were basically perfect for each other, so we decided we’d unofficially get married. Right as I’m looking back at this, I am lying next to her now. It once again came to me how beautiful she is. She has shining blue eyes, and a head of cute, short brown hair. She was naked, since we had sex the previous night. Julie had a magnificent body too. Perfect curves on her breasts, and a tight waist, perfect ass, she was everything I could ever hope for, both in personality, and physical appearance. Enough talk of her, now onto myself, in case you’re just picking this up now. My name, is Daniel James Stewart, but you can just call me Dan. I used to work at a shitty office in downtown Ottawa. I was raised Catholic, I swear my priest molested my cousin. He never said anything, but looking back at it, I swear it happened. I actually never truly accepted what he told us, but it wasn’t until a couple weeks after I got my own place that I opened up about it, and my parents cut their legal contact to me, and demanded that I change my last name. It was once Allen, but then because of their demands, I changed it to Stewart. Sometimes I wish my parents were still by my side, but when I think about it deeper, if you won’t accept your child when they don’t believe the same way as you do, they aren’t worth having. I exited the RV, and the group was already up and at 'em. We had a greenhouse of a few different fruits, and also some weed, which only one person in our group uses. "Tom." I said, as Tom was keeping watch on top of the RV. "Do you see anything?" "Not much, Dan." He said. "There's pretty much just some rotters, and trees." "I was considering sending Lyla and Jenna on a supply run today." I said. "There's a grocery store not too far from here that looks untouched," "Oh, good." Tom said. "Supply runs have made me kind of nervous since the incident." "That was months ago, but you can just take your time with it." I told him. Danilo spoke up, clearly stoned, he had an ashtray that had no cigarettes, but a whole bunch of joints, "Hey Tom. You wanna hear a joke?" "Sure." He said. "What do a guy who tells the hard truths and weed have in common?" Tom shrugged. "They're both pretty BLUNT." Danilo said. "Hehehe... That one was pretty bad." LATER I loaded up Lyla and Jenna's bags with tools and equipment they would use to prevent incidents like the one Tom had a while back from happening, and sent them on their way. LATER STILL "Dan, do you have a second?" Julie asked me. "Sure." I went into the RV with her. "You're not going to like this." She said. "What? What is it?" She held up both hands, one of them held a condom, that had burst from the tip, the other was a pregnancy tester, that read positive. "Oh... Shit." I said. "What should we do?" She asked, worriedly. "It would be really difficult to bring a baby into a world like this." "I don't know. This is alot I'm being saddled with. I need to think this through." I sputtered. "Dan! Julie!" I heard Lyla yell. "What is it?" I shouted. "It's Jenna." She huffed. "She didn't make it." "She's dead?" Danilo whispered, astonished, and devastated. "I don't know." We heard voices, she tripped, I heard a few gunshots, and guys yelling... We got seperated... from looking back, I think they probably took her." "Who are these people?" Gill asked. "Good question." Danilo said, suspiciously, "But I doubt they have smiles full of sunshine and rainbows." "Whoever they are, if they have Jenna, we're going to find her," ''TO BE CONTINUED'' Category:Issues Category:Zora Category:The Dead Beneath